brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Koji
The Wanderer, Honor's Blade :One man and the blade of his ancestors against a corrupt empire. You know, basic samurai stuff. ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Koji is a legend of Brawlhalla who uses the Sword and Bow as his weapons. He was introduced on February 4, 2016. As the story goes... :“For years we knew him in every back alley and gambling house across the empire. Disarmingly humble, good gambler, only a few of us could see the fierce purpose in his eyes.” – Katsu the Blind As the second son Koji knew he would never take over his father’s school or inherit the coveted family sword. He spent his days determined to make his own technique, one without a silly made up name. One day that changed. Fearful of the “School of the Demon Slaying Sword” a corrupt Shogun ordered Koji’s father and all his students slain. To save their legacy, Koji was ordered to take ancestral katana and flee, keeping it safe at all costs. After many patient and careful years he was ready. Seeking an audience with the Shogun he revealed his name and petitioned to reinstate his family’s place. The twisted Shogun only laughed. Knowing his fate was sealed, Koji leapt across the hall and cut him down. The stunned chamber guards fell next. As Koji caught his breath, the palace alarm sounded. A slight man with red eyes walked out of the shadows. Introducing himself as a fellow second son, the younger Kagima offered Koji a way out. Power untold and a guaranteed escape, and all he needed to do was part with the family blade. Koji examined the sword, remembering the stories his father told him as a child. He smiled. When the 3,000 guards entered the chamber they found the demon’s head lying on the floor and Koji rushing toward them, cutting his path to Valhalla. "Well, I killed her demon husband. So...it's complicated." ''- Koji, when asked about the ninja Hattori'' Appearance Being the second Japanese themed in Brawlhalla, Koji appearance reflects his wandering Samurai, or Ronin, style. He wears a typical blue Japanese shitagi, a short Japanese gown, along with an unbound, gray zubon - a Samurai's long trousers. A white himo rope binds his sleeves tightly against his shoulders, allowing him a full range of motion, and an uwa-obi cloth belt hangs only loosely around his waist, also white. On his wrists are tightly bound cloth straps, which are brown in colour. His straight black hair is drawn out of the way high on the head, and he nonchalantly and continually chews on a grass straw while demonstrating his epic samurai talents. Strategy Koji's greatest advantage is his dexterity (speed of attack), and his greatest disadvantage, his defence. This means that Koji’s best strategy is a lot of movement and doing as much as you can to avoid taking hits. Essentially hit and run tactics, however, it is easy to fall into a passive playing style when using these tactics. Brawllhalla can seem as if it will punish you for an aggressive playstyle but a passive playstyle is often seen as a bad way to play by the community. As Koji, your unique advantage is to be able to hit your opponent several times and back off or baiting them into a quick signature. ' Sword:' Neutral Attacks: Down Light, SAir - Basically your damage combo Down Light, NAir - This sword combo sets up a roof carry. Down Light, Recovery - Great for killing in red health Down Light, DAir - This combo is great for setting up an edge guard situation Down Light, Ground Pound - Harder to execute than down light dair, fulfills the same role with an easy recovery. DLight, Jump, Gravity Cancel, NLight DownLight, Gravity Cancel , DownLight SAir ' '''Signature Attacks: Koji’s dexterity advantage comes into play greatly with his sword signatures. This is because you can use your signatures quicker. Whilst avoiding signature spamming you can be more adventurous with using signature attacks because it is harder to punish you for using them than it is with other characters like Ada or Cassidy, ect. Skins ''Expand to show Legend skins RoninKoji.png|Ronin Koji ShogunKoji.png|Shogun Koji DemonOgreKoji.png|Demon Ogre Koji TenguKoji.png|Tengu Koji YakuzaKoji.png|Yakuza Koji OjiisanKoji.png|Ojiisan Koji NA.png|Greased Lighting Koji NA.png|Emperor Koji Media Trivia * Koji's weapons are the Yumi (bow) and the Ancestral Blade (sword). * Koji's bot name is Mechoji. * Koji is the second Japanese-themed Legend to be introduced into the game, the first being Hattori. * Koji's death is also the second time a Legend's death and ascension to Valhalla have been openly hinted at, the first being Sir Roland. * Koji and Hattori existed during the same time period, and are acquainted prior to Valhalla due to his killing of her demon husband. Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Bow